Imprint on the Leechlover
by finnickodairlover
Summary: Bella is half Quileute. Sam is her brother. Set in New Moon when Sam finds her in the forest. OOC, AU, non-canon pairing. She does not go into a DEEP depression when the Cullen's leave and she does not look to Jake to fix her broken heart.
1. Introduction

**Bella is half Quileute (her mother actually had her with Joshua Uley but didn't tell Charlie or Bella this but Sam does know) but her skin tone is a medium tan color which she passes off as the Arizonian sun. This is set during New Moon after Edward leaves (all events in the previous book did occur) and Sam finds her in the forest. AU, OOC, and a non-canon pairing. **_**(Text that is in parenthesis and italics is the character's thoughts to themselves.)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I had been watching over my little sister ever since Renee had called to inform me about her moving in with Charlie. I hated watching her with those leeches, even if they are 'vegetarian', but I knew I couldn't exactly do anything about it without breaking the treaty and/or raise some undesired questions that would be hard to answer. Renee knew all about vampires and shape-shifters or werewolves, which is why she wanted me to look out for Bella because she knew about the Cullens. She told me that her and Bella are _la tua cantante _or 'singers' for many different vampires and how lucky that Bella is exactly that for the bronze-haired leech.

I've been staying out-of-sight from her house almost every night, at least until she goes to sleep, since she came. I was so furious when I heard that she was actually dating the leech that I phased and it took me about two hours before I could calm myself enough to phase back. I knew about her episode with those nomadic vampires as well and I didn't like it. I've been watching her for signs of phasing too since it's likely that it'll be soon. I noticed that in the last month she has grown up to the height of 6'0". She hasn't had too many clumsy accidents and became more graceful in her movements.

It was a week after her birthday party at the Cullen's place that, while watching her house, I saw her and Fagward _(my own personal nickname for him)_ headed towards the woods far enough away that he couldn't smell me, nor I him, but I could still hear everything they said to each other. _"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." _I heard Edward say before I saw him kiss Bella on the forehead and run away into the woods. I watched as she tried to follow him for an hour before tripping over a fallen branch and collapsing on the ground in numbness. I wanted to go and get her home but knew I would have to wait or it would look suspicious.

I waited until I heard Charlie had called a search for her before I finally went over to her and lifted her hot _(temperature-wise)_ body into my arms and cradled her protectively to my chest. "It'll be alright Bella, don't worry. I'll help you through anything you need." I cooed to her as I kissed her forehead. I made it to the edge of the forest and Charlie ran over as soon as he spotted me with Bella in my arms. I wasn't exactly sure at the time but I think she was sleeping.

"Sam! Oh thank you for finding her. I was worried sick!" Charlie exclaims as got to me.

"You're welcome Chief Swan. I think I might know what her problem is and how to cheer her up but it's a personal problem so I don't know if she'd explain it to you. May I take her back with me on the Rez and help her out? She'll only be gone a week but I know it will help a lot." I tried to convince Charlie to let me take her home. She'll be phasing soon and I want to explain it to her and help her control it. Also I'm concerned for my little sister and some time away from home, even if only about 20 minutes, will do her some good.

"If you are sure then I guess, but I want her to call me every day. You understand?" he asked me. I nodded my head and started toward La Push. I'll have to explain to Paul and Jared who she is and what she is doing at my place. They better not try to mess with her or they'll be sorry too.

After 10 minutes of jogging I reached mine and Emily's house and Jared and Paul were already there. They looked at who I was carrying in my arms and had a look of shock mixed with a little disgust on their faces. I carried her into the living room and gently laid her down on the couch before kissing her forehead again _(I seem to be doing that a lot lately but she is my little sister and I will be glad to finally have her be a part of my life)_ and pulling a blanket over her and tucking her in. When I stood back up and turned to face my small pack, I found them with their mouths hanging slightly open and wide eyes.

"Sam what is the _leech-lover_ doing here and why did you kiss her on the forehead?" Paul sneered. I was furious that he would call her that in my presence but then I remembered that they didn't know we were related at all. I calmed down before I phased because I didn't want to hurt my little sister nor did I want to tear up that house.

"Don't call her a _leech-lover_. She is here because I need to watch over her since she will phase soon. I don't want to have it happen in public. She also needs some friends right now and I expect you to treat her as your own no matter her past choices, may they be wrong or right. If I catch you mistreating her in any way at all then you'll be in major trouble, understood?" I laid out the rules for them.

"What do you mean she will be phasing soon? She may be tan but she is not Quileute." Paul looked at me like I was crazy. He also looked irked that I told him to be nice to her.

"But she is Quileute Paul. Well she is half Quileute anyway. Her mother had an affair before she married Charlie but never told anyone but the real father and me because Bella is my little sister." I told them and were standing there with their eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Sam…" I heard Bella breathe out behind me. I didn't thing she was awake. "Is that all true? Are you really me brother?" she asked with wide eyes but I thought I saw a glimmer of hope and…joy? I couldn't tell.

"Yes. It's all true and I won't ever let anything else hurt you ever again." I told her sincerely. She nodded her head and before I could blink she was hugging me with all her strength which is a lot. I had to grit my teeth to keep from yelping in pain. She loosened her grip and looked up at me and smirked. She did that on purpose!

"Sorry Sammy. I'm not used to all this extra strength yet. I've always just been a helpless human. Now why don't you introduce me to my other new brothers?" She batted her eyelashes at me and grinned evilly. I never knew she had this playful side to her. I knew we would be extremely close and she would get along great with the guys.

"Okay then. Bella this is Jared and Paul, guys Bella." I finally introduced them properly. Jared extended his hand to her and looked at it a second before taking it and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug and he yelped loudly causing her smirk and chuckle darkly. She finally released him and stepped over to Paul but when their eyes met they both froze staring at each other with awe and understanding etched on their faces before Bella looked away and started shaking violently.

"Shit" I cursed as I picked her up and brought her into the woods where she phased into a beautiful midnight black wolf, so black it had streaks of blue in it. I quickly phased too so I could talk to her and try to see what was wrong.

* * *

><p>Review please! I hope you like my story so far! Love ya!<p> 


	2. Bella Phases

**Bella's POV**

I was awake the whole time Sam had been carrying me to his house. I knew about him being a werewolf since Jake had once mentioned the legends to me once, which is how I learned about the 'cold ones'. I was listening closely the whole time he was talking to his pack and when he said I was his sister it shocked me. I had always wanted a sibling to talk to and now I have one.

"Sam…" I breathed out still dazed. "Is that all true? Are you really me brother?" I asked with wide eyes but with a glimmer of hope and joy in them. I was happy that I could have someone to talk to about my messed up life who knows what I'm talking about. I've never actually talked to Sam before now either but I've always held a confusing feeling of brotherly love for him and now I know it is because he is my actual brother.

"Yes. It's all true and I won't ever let anything else hurt you ever again." He told me sincerely. I nodded once and before he could blink an eye I was hugging him with all my strength. I saw him grimace in pain, _oops I forgot about all this new strength_, so I let him go while smirking at him.

"Sorry Sammy. I'm not used to all this extra strength yet. I've always just been a helpless human. Now why don't you introduce me to my other new brothers?" I batted my eyelashes at him and grinned evilly. _Whoa, _I thought_, where did this come from? Maybe being a wolf will be a good thing for me. _I know one thing, I will be able to rough house with the guys now and won't be left out.

"Okay then. Bella this is Jared and Paul, guys Bella." Sam finally introduced us properly. Jared extended his hand to me and I looked at it a second before taking it and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug and he yelped loudly causing me smirk and chuckle darkly. I finally released him and stepped over to Paul but when our eyes met we both froze staring at each other with awe and understanding etched on our faces before I looked away and started shaking violently.

"Shit" Sam cursed as he picked me up and brought me into the woods where I phased into a beautiful midnight black wolf, so black it had streaks of blue in it. He quickly phased too so he could talk to me and try to see what was wrong.

(_**Sam.**__ Bella)_

_What the hell was that Sam?_

_**That was you phasing for the first time, so just calm down.**_

_I know that Stupid! I mean in there, with Paul. What was _**that**_?_

_**Well, I guess now would be the time to explain everything to you.**_

_Really? You think so?_

_***sigh* Please don't get sarcastic with me. I'm just trying to help.**_

_Sorry. I'm just pissed off for no reason._

_**I don't understand why you phased just now since you shouldn't have been mad but anyway. Alright you are now part of my pack and since you are my little sister you will be the Beta, or second in command, and Paul will also be the Beta since he was before. You will stay home from school here until you can get your temper controlled enough to go back to school. You will also be going to the school on the Rez so we can watch over you in case something happens. **_

_Okay, I basically already know everything about what I am. I did my research. But I don't know what just happened between Paul and me and I would like to find out._

_**Okay just keep your cool and an open mind. When a werewolf sees his/her soulmate for the first time and they look into their eyes, it's not gravity holding you to the Earth anymore, it's them. You are made for each other and you will be anything or do anything for them and you can't fight it or it will tear you apart. It's called imprinting and Paul just imprinted on you and, I assume, when you phase back and look into his eyes you'll imprint on him too.**_

_You mean to tell me that if I look into his eyes I'll jump him the first chance I get or vice versa?_

_**Were you even listening? If you just need a friend right now then that's what he'll be to you but if you ever want more then he will be more than glad to accommodate. Just be careful because he didn't exactly want this either. You should give him and yourself time to think it through before you just jump into anything. Now how about you phase back and I'll bring you a dress.**_

_Thanks for everything Sam. I love you._

_***big wolfy grin* I love you too 'lil sis.**_

Sam phased back and ran into the house to get me some clothes while I went behind a tree to phase back. _So, if getting mad makes you phase, then maybe thinking about something good will get to phase back. _I knew exactly what would get me to phase back even if I didn't like the idea my wolf did, so I thought about Paul. Within seconds I was human again. Damn him.

A minute later Sam came barreling out of the house with a dress in his hands. When he spotted me behind the tree he threw it at me and I caught it. Then he looked away so I could put it on. It was a simple white sundress than contrasted beautifully with my naturally tan skin. I quickly threw it on and noticed that it only came up to about mid-thigh on me and made my breasts look huge. I mentally made a note to look in the mirror when I got back to the house.

I came out from behind the tree and Sam's eyes went wide when he saw me. I could tell that he didn't like the way the dress fit me at all. I knew I would have to replace my whole wardrobe now. I know that I'm six foot tall now and my 'assets' are fuller. The thought of shopping didn't have me terrified anymore, it actually excited me.

"Bella, you're gonna have to go shopping because that doesn't exactly fit you the way it should." Sam told me with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah I know. I will have to get new everything, especially dresses for when I phase." I replied back.

When we stepped into the house the conversation I had heard between Jared and Paul died as soon as they saw me in my dress. I saw their both their eyes darken with lust then I heard Paul growl a low threatening growl to Jared to tell him to back off. Since I really did not want to deal with that, I ran into the bathroom as fast as I could. I locked the door behind me and looked at myself in the floor length mirror. My once B-cup breasts were now C's and I had a full, curvy hour-glass shape. My hair was shinier and went down to the top of my breasts. My stomach was flat and toned but, thankfully, didn't have a six-pack like the guys. My legs were long, lean, and toned like my stomach and arms too. All in all, I looked like a super-model.

_Well, at least I'll never have to wear heels since I'm already super tall,_ I thought. I was brought out of my inspection by someone knocking on the door. I cautiously went and un-locked it to be pulled into a hug by a woman I could only assume was Emily, since I had never actually met her before. I was a little shocked but I hugged her back.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you Bella! I've heard some good things about you from Sam and I'm so glad to have another girl around here too. There is way too much testosterone here!" Emily said excitedly.

I disengaged myself from Emily and held her at arm's length to inspect her. She was short, about half a foot shorter than me, and had three long scars across her face that just enhanced her beauty. I knew the scars were from Sam getting too mad and phasing in front of her so I didn't ask or stare at them.

"It's nice to meet you too Emily. Although it's always nice to have girlfriends, I normally don't get along with girls that well but I know we will be great friends. Oh, hey

, since I need new clothes, would you mind going with me?" I asked. Her eyes brightened in excitement and she nodded enthusiastically.

"I would love to! I'm normally here all the time and don't go out much so we can make it a girl's day and go to the salon too. How does that sound?" she asked me excitedly and hopefully.

"Sure, that sounds great! I totally need a new style! C'mon we can go right now!" I told her, and pulled her along for the ride.


	3. Paul's Thoughts

**Em asked me two pretty good questions, so I'll just answer them in case other people were wondering. "If Bella was tan, then how did Charlie not notice when she was born?" **Like most mixed babies, she would have looked Caucasian when she was first born and wouldn't have gained her tan color until about a year or so of age which was around the time that Renee left Charlie. "**Why would phasing make her breasts bigger and give her an hour glass figure?" **Like the males, it will give them definition in their muscles but not as much. Also like vampires they are made to be more attractive to humans so they would be able to please their mate better. It doesn't say anything about that in the actual story but this is how I would write it if I wrote the _Twilight Saga_. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just own the plot for this story because if I owned Twilight than Paul and Peter would both be mine! Ha ha!

**Paul's POV**

Sam had Jared and me patrolling La Push while he said he had something important to do. He has been blocking most of his thoughts from us since the _leech-lover_ moved to town. I know I have never met her and probably shouldn't hate her like I do, but how could she date one of those blood-sucking, soulless monsters? We decided to stop patrolling after we had been out there for an hour and hadn't caught a whiff of any leeches.

We ran to Sam and Emily's house to wait and tell him that everything was good. We phased and threw our shorts on and walked through the door straight to the kitchen. As usual, Emily was in there making some food. "Hey Em, what are cooking for supper tonight?" I asked her.

"I've got two lasagnas in the oven and I'm making a salad to go with it. Does that sound good to you guys?" she asked with a bright smile on her face. We both nodded and smiled back. I loved Emily like she was a mother to me, even though she is only a couple years older than me. Since both my parents are dead I live alone and she reminds me so much of my own mom sometimes.

We had just gone in the living room when Sam walked in holding a seemingly unconscious body against him. I sniffed the air and a somewhat strong smell of leech wafted over to me. I was disgusted and shocked at the same time. It must have been the _leech-lover _he was carrying, but why?

He laid her on the couch, kissed her forehead, tucked her in, and then turned around to face us. I know my eyes were huge and my jaw was slightly open, and I imaged that Jared was the same. _Why the fuck did he kiss her?_

"Sam what is the _leech-lover_ doing here and why did you kiss her on the forehead?" I sneered. I was disgusted, shocked, furious, and confused all at the same time. _What the fuck could have happened to make him bring her here?_ I thought.

"Don't call her a _leech-lover_. She is here because I need to watch over her since she will phase soon. I don't want to have it happen in public. She also needs some friends right now and I expect you to treat her as your own no matter her past choices, may they be wrong or right. If I catch you mistreating her in any way at all then you'll be in major trouble, understood?" Sam ordered us without using his Alpha command, but it was still there underneath, so we still had to obey. Damn it! I hate when he does that!

"What do you mean she will be phasing soon? She may be tan but she is not Quileute."

I looked at him as if he were crazy. I was also pissed off that he is making us be nice to her. _Only when vampires don't sparkle in the sun, _I thought.

"But she is Quileute Paul. Well she is half Quileute anyway. Her mother had an affair before she married Charlie but never told anyone but the real father and me because Bella is my little sister." My eyes were wide and mouth agape. _HOLY SHIT! Is he serious?_

I kind of zoned out from there until he started introducing us. "Sorry Sammy. I'm not used to all this extra strength yet. I've always just been a helpless human. Now why don't you introduce me to my other new brothers?" She batted her eyelashes at Sam and grinned evilly. _I can't believe I'm thinking this but damn that was hot._

"Okay then. Bella this is Jared and Paul, guys Bella." Sam introduced. Jared extended his hand to her and she looked at it for a second before taking it and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug and he yelped loudly causing her smirk and chuckle darkly. _Holy shit why can't she be ugly? It would be easier to hate her then._ She finally released him and stepped over to me but when our eyes met we both froze staring at each other with awe and understanding etched on our faces before Bella looked away and started shaking violently.

_Holy fuck! I just imprinted! On the _leech-lover_ no less!_ _Well I guess she's not a leech-lover anymore though._ I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost missed Sam curse before taking a trembling Bella out to the woods. She's phasing now? Why would she be mad?

It didn't make any sense. I do know that I can't hate her now. When I looked into her eyes, it wasn't gravity holding me here anymore, it was her. Everything else in my life didn't matter anymore. Any and all other ties were snapped. It was like a million steel cables were connecting me to her, the center of my universe. I would do anything or be anything for her just to make her happy.

_Fuck me! What the hell am I supposed to do now? I didn't want this to begin with and with her? Shit! I can't even say anything mean to her in my head! This is messed up!_

I had been thinking so long that I missed Sam coming in to get Bella some clothes. I _definitely_ didn't miss them come back in though. The dress Sam had given her accented every single curve she had and she had ALL the right curves too! I knew my eyes had to have been pitch black from lust, but Jared's were too. I snarled at him when I saw him checking her out. She was _MINE! _

Bella's eyes widened in understanding and then she practically ran from the room. I heard her feet take her to the bathroom and then she shut the door. I turned to Jared and growled at him again. He backed off and held his hands up in surrender.

"I don't want to ever see you looking at her like that again. Do you understand me Jared? She is MINE! The next time I see you looking at her with any malicious intent, that counts too, and then I will see to it that your balls get cut off." I threatened him. He looked like he was about to piss his pants, he was so scared of me.

_Good,_ I thought,_ that'll teach him not to mess with what is mine. I hated the girl not ten minutes ago, but now I'm protecting her from Jared and his inappropriate thoughts of her. I'm also referring to her as mine, which I guess she would be now. But do I want her? is the real question here._


	4. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, unfortunately. Stephanie Meyer does. If I did own Twilight then Paul, Jared, Peter, and Jasper would ALL be MINE! Pretend that when Sam found her in the forest that it was still daylight and it will make more sense on why they are having a girl day, otherwise it would be dark. I don't know if there is a mall in Port Angeles, for now let's just say there is, 'kay? **

**Bella's POV**

I looked back towards the living room to see that all the guys were calmed down from earlier. I was relieved to see that. "Hey Sammy, can I borrow your car so Emily and I can go shopping?" I asked. He nodded his head at me and threw me his keys, which I caught easily.

I smiled my thanks at him and dragged Emily away from the house with me. I've never been excited to go shopping before and I don't know why I am now. I did decide that I was going to change my look, for some reason I feel more confident now, _must be the wolf thing,_ and I'm going to show it. Before we actually made it to the car I was stopped by Paul. "What is it Paul?" I asked, looking up at him.

When my eyes met his nothing mattered anymore. The pack, friends, family, school all ceased to be important. I would do anything, be anything for him. It was like a million steel cables connecting me to him and he was my _everything_. Shit, I just imprinted on him, I knew I would anyway, but it's still a shock to me. Paul looked at me with some uncertainty in his eyes. "Be careful and have fun." he said before going back into the house.

"Damn," I muttered to myself, causing Emily to laugh at the goofy expression on my face, "this imprinting shit is intense. I don't know how I'm gonna get through this shit Em. How did you and Sammy get through it in one piece?" I asked her as we got in the car and I started for Port Angeles.

"Have you not heard about what happened between us?" At my negative answer she continued. "Well, Sam and Leah Clearwater were high school sweethearts and they were engaged. Leah is my cousin, so I came down from the Makah reservation to help with the wedding and because I had never met Sam before then. One month before I came down though, Sam went missing and no one knew where he went or what happened to him at the time. He had actually shifted and couldn't figure out how to shift back until Harry Clearwater found him in the forest and told him what had happened to him. He couldn't tell anyone what happened, but he still tried to go about life like before. When we first met and his eyes locked on mine though, then he knew what I was to him and that he couldn't marry Leah anymore. I told him, after he explained everything to me that I couldn't let him do that to my cousin no matter what we were to each other. That was when he lost control and how I got my scars. We decided to actually try and make it work after that and here we are." Emily finished her tale for me, and it was then that I knew no matter what Paul and I would end up together.

I decided to stop thinking about Paul because I knew I would get angry if I did. I did not want my imprint to be a man-whore but he is and– "Bella, you need to calm down." Emily interrupted my internal musings because I was shaking. "I'm so sorry Emily. I was thinking about Paul, but I guess I shouldn't do that anymore." I apologized to her. I really did not want to phase in here since I would hurt Emily and destroy the car too.

The remainder of the ride to the mall was spent in silence, but it was not uncomfortable, it was drowned out by the radio station. When we got to the mall it was just about 1 in the afternoon. We got out of the car and decided to go to the salon and make appointments for 3 o'clock, giving us two hours to do the rest of the makeover.

We naturally headed to _Victoria's Secret_ first. This is one thing I could do without as the old me but since I have "changed" I decided I like shopping and I want to look my best at La Push High School. I think it would be nice to finally think of myself as the top of the food chain for once.

I bought ten bra/panty sets in various colors and about ten camisoles to match too. Emily also bought a few panty sets and camisoles but she didn't need as many as me since she has some. After we paid for everything in _Victoria's Secret_, we went to _Aeropostale_ so I could get some actual clothes. I had never been one for girly things before but I found that I _like_ being a girly-girl.

I got at least three pair of skinny jeans, five pair of jean short shorts, five tanks, some cute boots, and a couple of cute _Aeropostale_ long-sleeve shirts. Emily also got some cutes shirts too. When we left that store, it was time for our salon appointments. Not wanting to even be a second late, we rushed over as fast as we could while carrying all of our bags.

"Hello, sorry we are almost late. We've been shopping and lost track of time." I told the stylist. "Oh don't worry, you're not even late. Now you come with me and your friend there can go with Allly. I'm Diane by the way." she introduced politely.

"Thanks I'm Bella." I smiled and shook her offered hand. "Alright Bella, what do you want?" she asked. _Paul naked in my bed. Wait, where the hell did that come from? Ugh, I don't even like him! How could I even think anything like that about him. It disgusts me._ "I want to keep my hair the same length, but put some highlights in it and I want a full body wax if you don't mind." I replied calmly, belying the state of my mind.

"Oh it's no problem. You know the full body is just armpits, legs, eyebrows, other fascial hairs if you need, which you don't, and of course the, well- you know." she told me. I nodded in approval and she led me over to a different room and told me to lie down and get comfortable since this might hurt a bit.

_What does she mean get comfortable? How would that help if it's still go– OH HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Well I guess if you don't expect it then it hurts less._ I had been in that room for an hour when she deemed me hairless and led me back into the main room so she could get started on my hair. She cut about ¼ inch off my hair to cover all the split ends and then started to section off my hair for the highlights. She left those on for 15 minutes under the blow-dryer before she washed it out.

Looking in the mirror at my new look, I could barely recognize myself from the girl that first came to Forks at the beginning of last year, and I couldn't be happier. Emily was done before me and I went to look at her new make-over. She had cut her hair to her shoulders and added just one black highlight in her bangs. All in all, we looked really good, so we headed back to the house to see what the guys had been up to.

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the five month wait for this update! I have just lost my muse and wasn't into to writing but I have found it no worries! I am going to try for a once a week update for all my stories for now on, and if you're lucky it might be twice sometimes over the summer. Please be patient with me and check out my other stories too! Remember reviews (good/bad) make a happy author and a happy author might give you a shout out and/or use your awesome suggestions! THANKS! (;**


	5. IMPORTANT AN

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.  
>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<br>Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
>For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.<br>It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
>If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.<br>While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
>For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
>Agato the Venom Host<br>Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
>The Dark Graven<p>

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<p>

Horocrux

socras01  
>Kumo no Makoto<p>

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<p>

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
>Exiled crow<p>

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
>blood enraged<p>

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen  
>Fuyutaro son<p>

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen  
>Blood Shifter2<br>Plague's Vengeance  
>Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape<p>

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76  
>If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this<br>Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!  
>See you in .net<br>Save .net


End file.
